August 29-30, 2000 Tweeter Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA
(29th) set: Of The Girl, Breakerfall, Corduroy, Go, God’s Dice, Even Flow, Given To Fly, Nothing As It Seems, Grievance, Untitled, MFC, Habit, Wishlist, Better Man/(Save It For Later), Rival, Sleight of Hand, Insignificance, Porch enc 1: Patriot solo, Do The Evolution, Jeremy, Once, Mankind, Crazy Mary, Soldier of Love, Rearviewmirror enc 2: Yellow Ledbetter, Fuckin’ Up notes: An absolutely amazing show. Following ‘Even Flow,’ some people about 15 rows back hold up a large banner reading, “We’re so sorry, Hope you’re OK.” Ed spies it, comes to the front of the stage to get a better view and then puts his hand over his heart before returning to the mic, saying, “Thank you … an extraordinary welcome …” Ed makes reference to being together ten years in October but to put thing in perspective, that next year Sonic Youth will have been together for 20 years (Kim Gordon suffered terrible equipment problems during their warmup set). Lyrics to ‘Untitled’ are changed to “I can be there in 33 minutes or so …” likely a reference to Boston Celtic’s Larry Bird (#33). Another reference during ‘Habit’: “Speaking as a child who knew who John Havlicek was …” Stone completely messes up the intro to ‘Sleight of Hand.’ Mike actually smashes his guitar up again tonight during ‘Porch’ and hands it to some young kids at the front of Sweeney (PJ security), and Ed gives them some picks as well ! Ed says that this is the liveliest crowd since Europe, prefacing it with, “You’ll be able to check all the bootlegs to be make sure I haven’t said this to anyone else before.” He says that people should use the power of the vote, if not to get Nader elected but to broaden the discussion wider to three guys. Through Ed’s whole election year speech, ‘Release’ riffs are played. He says he is only talking about the election and Nader because “I know you’re a highly intelligent and educated crowd. We won’t even bring it up in Philadelphia (then slyly trails off with) … but we might.” ‘Patriot’ gets messy with the crowd clapping so much. Ed stops and nods his head in rhythm with the clapping for a bit and then picks the song back up. Stone comments, “OK, so you know how I screwed up that one song earlier (referencing ‘Sleight’)? Well, this is your punishment for that. You didn’t do it. This is Ed’s punishment,” leading to ‘Mankind.’ A guy in a cow suit comes to the front of the stage (prompting a comment before ‘Crazy Mary’: “We don’t usually play this song except for when there’s a dancing cow.” He asks, “Do you come to all the shows dressed like that or just ours?” this guy goes to pretty much every show at this venue and gets pointed out at every show. Ed passes a cigarette to someone front row during ‘Sleight,’ gives away his tambourine after ‘Mankind’, and someone passes Ed a Rolling Stones Altamont show tape. Second encore begins, likely intended to finish with ‘YL’ but there seems to be a last minute decision to play out with ‘Fuckin’ Up’ with Mike going crazy. Mike tags some of Aerosmith’s ‘Sick As A Dog’ into the ‘YL’ solo and Ed takes more Polaroids. Seemingly a show that was never going to end with the band in such a good mood. ‘Soon Forget’ is on the setlist instead of ‘YL’ but is not played. (30th) set: Release, Animal, Hail Hail, Corduroy, In My Tree, Given To Fly, Breakerfall, Grievance, Evacuation, Footsteps, Even Flow, Daughter/(Androgynous Mind), Not For You, Lukin, NEW SONG/cover/improv, Brain Of J, Insignificance, Black enc 1: Better Man, Go, Do The Evolution, Light Years, Elderly Woman, Leatherman, Nothingman, State of Love and Trust enc 2: Soon Forget, Last Kiss, Rockin’ In The Free World notes: Members of Aerosmith are on side stage during the first 7-8 songs, clapping and smiling. ‘Release’ is a shortened version with incredible emotion. There is absolutely no chat with the crowd throughout the whole main set and they don’t take a breather until the new song. ‘Footsteps’ is met with a HUGE crowd reaction. Stone’s solo during ‘NFY” is very passionate, causing Matt to look up and yell, “Go, Stone!” The song after ‘Lukin’ seems to be a new song, or an extended improv. The set is seemingly cut short when Ed gets visibly emotional during ‘Black.’ Ed lets the crowd sing the second verse to ‘Better Man’ and the band jams it out for a good extra minute or so. During ‘Leatherman’ (which 90% of the crowd don’t seem to recognize), Ed yells the “give me some skin” line very profoundly and flubs some other lyrics, commenting “I’m so fucked up.” ‘Nothingman’ is absolutely beautiful, featuring glaring red lights from above during the “into the sun–burn!” line. Dancing during ‘SOLAT,’ and toward the end, Ed motions to Mike to go out to the side of the stage and says “Hey, Mike?” into the mic and they look at each other and wave. Someone gives Ed flowers that he puts in the mic stand, ending the first encore. ‘Soon Forget’ is introduced as “a small song on a small instrument by a small person” and the clapping leads to stopping the song: “Well, you were clapping out of time and I was out of tune, so we’re even.” Mike starts the opening to ‘Baba’ only to be cut short by the rest of the guys and they go into ‘RITFW’ instead, with Mike playing with the guitar between his legs (causing Jeff to crack up), finished with Ed distributing flowers to each side of the stage and waving goodbye to the crowd as the band plays on. An absolute piledriver of a show with a great crowd.